Chihiro Takes A friend
by eminem4evr
Summary: Chihiro comes back to the spirit world, but this time her best friend comes with her.
1. First day of High School

an: Meri is not an actual charector from spirited away I just made her up!!!!

"Meri!" Chihiro shouted hugging her best friend after a long summer without her.

"I missed you Chihiro!" Meri responded. "I am so happy I found you! Do you have any idea where anything is in this school?"

"Not a clue! You?"

"No more than you." Meri nervously said. "Well we better go find our lockers."

"Good idea, Mer, I knew you were good to have around!"

Chihiro and Meri walked nervously through the crowded high school halls trying to find their lockers. It just so happened that Meri and Chihiro's lockers were right next to each other. They also had all of their classes together.

Chihiro met Meri the year she moved, which was also the year she met Haku. Chihiro told Meri about her adventure and Meri was the only person who actually believed her! Meri wanted Chihiro to take her to meet Haku and Rin and Kamajii and all of the other people in the spirit world. Chihiro wanted to go back too, but she wasn't supposed to go back according to Haku. Haku might not even be there since he remembered his name now.

At the end of the first day of school Chihiro invited Meri to come to her house. Meri was extremely happy to go to her "second" house. Chihiro and Meri walked in the door to find Chihiro's parents in the living room.

"Meri! It's nice to see you!" Chihiro's mother said.

"Hello Meri! Where have you been this summer?" asked Chihiro's father.

"Oh you know my parents. Every summer we go around the world the same as last year." Meri answered.

Chihiro's parents nodded listing to every word their daughter's best friend said. Chihiro led Meri up the stairs to her room. They both plopped down on the bed tiered from the first day of school.

Meri had Haku and the spirit world on her mind all day. She decided that she would beg Chihiro to take her into the spirit world. If that didn't work she would have to go looking for it herself.

"Hey Chi?" Meri cautiously asked.

"Yea?" Chihiro replied not knowing what was about to happen.

"Um… could you take me to the spirit world?" Meri asked, ready for any answer.

"You know Mer, I have been thinking about that all day and I really want to go back, bu-"

Chihiro was interrupted by a knocking on her door. Her mother walked into the room.

"Sorry for interrupting, but your father and I are going to a dinner with your father's boss and won't be back till very late. OK?"

"That's fine mom. Have a good time." Chihiro's mom then left the room. Before either of the girls could talk again the door opened back up.

"Oh, and Meri you are welcome to stay the night if you want." Said Chihiro's mother.

"Thanks! I think I will." Meri replied happily. Meri suddenly got an idea into her head. She thought that maybe Chihiro could take her to the spirit world tonight! She knew Chihiro was thinking the same thing.

"So Chi I guess we won't have a problem going to visit your friends tonight." Meri flashed a big innocent smile at her best friend.

"Fine." Chihiro said with a sigh. "but we have to get there right before sunset."

"Great let's get going sunset is in about fifteen minutes." Meri was so happy that she almost left Chihiro behind.

an: I will update soon, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Back to the Boiler room

an: sorry that the last chapter wa kinda short but its my first fanfic.

* * *

Chihiro led Meri down the hill that led to the woods. She explained the shrines at the edge of the dirt road. Meri seemed fascinated. It took about 5 minutes to walk to the tunnel. Chihiro also explained the statue in front of the tunnel. They cautiously entered the tunnel. Chihiro had a few flash backs of the first visit. They got out to the field. The sun was about to set and they kept walking. Chihiro explained to Meri that after sunset the small stream that they just crossed becomes a river. A frog statue, that Chihiro pointed to up ahead, pours water out of it's mouth and fills the river.

"Ok, now since we just crossed into the spirit world we have to eat food from here or we will disappear." Chihiro remembered when she first met Haku. They passed many food stands on the way to the bridge. The two girls were beginning to fade and Meri was getting scared. They ran across the bridge just as spirits were beginning to show up.

"Follow me and don't get side tracked, OK?" Chihiro asked.

"OK." Meri nodded, still completely amazed at herself disappearing. The girls avoided the broken step on the way to the boiler room. As they were going down Chihiro told Meri about falling down that stairs and the painful collision with the cement wall at the bottom.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Chihiro whispered to Meri as they passed the window that led to the kitchen. Meri nodded and followed her friend. They entered the boiler room and walked in to find the soot balls hard at work.

"Kamajii!" Chihiro almost screamed. She ran across the floor of soot balls as Meri carefully inched across.

"Sen, it's good to see you. Where have you been?" Kamajii said not turning away from his work untill he noticed Meri.

"You now I have been in the human world!" Chihiro replied. Chihiro noticed that Kamajii and Meri were having a stare down.

"Oh, Kamajii this is my best friend, from the human world, Meri!" Chihiro introduced. "And Meri, this is Kamajii, he is the boiler man and he was one of the first people I met here. He helped me get a job from Ubaba, remember?"

"Oh, so this is Kamajii! Hi Kamajii, I've heard so many good things about you from Chi here."

"Ah, hello Meri." Kamajii said going back to work.

At that time Rin walked in to give Kamajii and the soot balls their dinner. She shreiked so loud that the hair on the back everyone's neck stood up straight. She ran over to Chihiro and hugged her so tight that she coulden't breath.

"Sen!!!!!! Look at you, your so tall now I cant believe how much you've grown!" Rin looked so excited, but then her gaze turned to the stranger across the floor. "Who's your friend Sen?"

"Oh, Rin this is my best friend from the human world, Meri. And Mer this is Rin." Chihiro introduced once again.

"Um I know I sort of just got here but I have to know some thing, is my Haku still here?"

* * *

an: PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! R&R. 


	3. Haku's incharge

an: ok don't attack me for anything but I had to write this

* * *

At that point everyone in the room realized that Chihiro wanted to see Haku so bad that she couldn't wait. Rin looked at Kamajii, and Kamajii looked back. Kamajii noded to rin signaling her to tell Sen.

"Well" Rin began. "When Haku got his name back Yubaba was furious. She ran all over the place screaming about that stupid Kohaku this and stuborn Kohaku that." Chihiro wan't realy sure where rin was going with this. "One day Yubaba left and just never came back. Some of the employees think she cursed the place but that is just a rumor. As you can see everyone is still here and the bath house didn't close. It's just under new management." Chihiro looked like Rin was speaking a different language. Meri looked just as dumbfounded.

"Ok, then who is running it?" Sen asked when she finally comprehended the story.

"Your Haku is incharge now and he has some one else living here with him. You see, when you helped him remember his name he also remembered that he had family. He now has his twin brother, Rumaki, living with him. His parents were killed and his baby sister was killed in the same sad day."

* * *

an: yet again I just made up Rumaki

* * *

"Is he here right now?" Chihiro asked. 

"Well right now he and his brother are out visiting Zeniba and Noface." Kamajii said. "He should be back soon though. You know the way to his room why don't you two go up and wait for them in his room."

Chihiro grabbed Meri and raced up to the top floor to Yubaba's old office. They said quick hellos to people as they passed them. At the door they entered and made many turns before stopping infront of a very plain door. Chihiro enterd and Meri followed. Haku had the best veiw from his window. Meri went over and stared out the window while Sen looked around. There were two doors in the room, the closet door and a door that led to Rumaki's room. Chihiro sat on the bed and waited.

After what seemed like forever Meri perked up. She pointed out the window and spechlessly looked to her best friend. Chihiro got up and looked out the window. She saw two dragons that looked exactly the same flying towards the window.

"Come on Mer, sit on the bed and let let them come in the window." Chihiro said. Meri silently sat down. The two dragons flew threw the window then changed back into normal form.

"Hi Haku." Chihiro quietly said. When Haku and Rumaki turned around they looked like they were in complete shock. The four people just stared at eachother for about five minutes. Meri knew right away who Haku was and who Rumaki was. Haku was just a little bit taller and he turned around at the mention of his name. When Meri first layed eyes on Rumaki she felt like she had never felt before. She has had a her share of boyfriends over the years but this is the first time she felt kore than like... she was in _love_. When Rumaki first saw Meri and Chihiro he knew who was Chihiro but he didn't know who this amazing stranger was. Haku has talked about Chihiro many times but never of this girl. He didn't know who she was, but he wanted to know alot more than her name.

* * *

an: R&R plez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Reunited

an: I never rely told you much about Meri!

She moved here the same year as Chihiro and she moved from Russia(luv ya Jen). She became friends with Chihiro the first day of school. and they have been friends ever since.

* * *

"Chihiro? Is that realy you?" Haku asked in amazement. The two ran to each other and huged. Haku was so happy to have his Chihiro back in the spirit world. After they reunited Haku introduced his brother to Chihiro and the other girl, who is still sitting on his bed. Chihiro introduced Meri to Haku and Rumaki. 

Haku, Rumaki, Chihiro, and Meri sat in Haku's room talking about random stuff like friends would do. They were interupted by a sudden knock on the door. A frog walks in.

"Master Haku, dinner is ready. Oh I see you have visitors, I better go tell the chef to make more food." The frog said and walked out.

"Well I hate to tell you this but there are no more rooms left for you two. You might have to sleep in here with me or in Rumaki's room." Haku explained.

"Hey Mer how about I sleep in here with Haku and you sleep next door with Rumaki?" Chihiro hoped that Meri woulden't mind so she could have some alone time with Haku.

"Yeah sure that would be great but what about your parents?" Meri remembered, she wanted to spend some time with Rumaki too.

"Oh, well in the spirit world to time goes by but in the human world nothing is hapening. Its kind of like time stands still." Rumaki Told Meri while putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Well in that case, I'm in!" Meri said excitedly. Meri was so happy to be spending the night with Rumaki that she almost turned around to hug him."Um we better go eat." Meri said, she was starting to become see through. Meri and Chihiro looked at eachother and raced downstairs to find food before they vanish. Haku looked at Rumaki and Rumaki looked at Haku. They both started to laugh and walked down to find the girls.

When the two boys got down stairs the girls were already eatting. They also got food for the boys. Haku and Rumaki sat down and started to eat. Three minutes later Meri and Chihiro finished eating and sat with the guys as they finished. When they were done the four of them headed upstairs.

Haku started to get out two beds forthe girls but he was interupted.

"No!" Chihiro and Meri said at the same time "You don't need to go to the trouble of dragging out those beds." Chihiro said trying to cover up what the girls had just said. "Yeah we can just sleep in the same bed as you." Meri added.

Haku and Rumaki shrugged as Haku put the beds back. Rumaki looked at Meri and told her that they should get to bed. Meri and Chihiro huged eachother and said goodnight. While they were hugging Meri whispered in Chihiro's ear.

"Thanks for bringing me Chi I know it was hard." Chihiro just nodded, thinking about when she agreed to bring Meri and remembered that she was worried about going back.

* * *

an: first we will follow Haku and Chihiro

* * *

Chihiro waved to Meri and Rumaki as they walked through the door leading to the other room.

"Well we're alone now my Chihiro." Haku walked over to Chihiro and wraped his arms around her. "I missed you so much!"

Chihiro huged back. "I missed you too." Chihiro's eyes began to fill with tears. She was crying on Haku's shoulder and Haku comferted her. Haku led her over to the bed and layed down with Chihiro basicly attached to him. Chihiro stoped crying and just layed with Haku not wanting the moment to end. She eventually fell asleep along with Haku.

* * *

an: Now we follow Meri and Rumaki.

* * *

Rumaki took Meri's hand and led her through the door. Meri watched Chihiro wave at her as she walked into the other room. Rumaki's room looked identical to Haku's room. Rumaki jumped and landed on the bed. Meri walked over to the bed and layed down next to Rumaki. Meri yawned and Rumaki realized that Meri was tired from her first trip into the spirit world. Rumaki decided to let Meri sleep so he moved closer to her and Meri slowly drifted off to sleep. After Meri was asleep Rumaki fell asleep knowing that she would be alright sleeping next to him.

* * *

an: as always R&R! I hope you liked it 


	5. The next day

an: I hope you like the chapter. I have no clue how many chapters i'll have or how i'm gonna end it. if you have any ideas tell me.

* * *

The next morning Haku and Rumaki woke up really early. They met up with eachother after trying to get up without waking the girls. Chihiro was easy she has always been a heavy sleeper. Meri on the other hand, is an extreamy light sleeper. It took Rumaki and Haku to move her without waking her up. Once they got out of their beds they got dressed and went to do important stuff. They both left notes, one in each room. 

Chihiro's note:

Morning Chihiro

I just have to do a couple of things before I come back. Help yourself to anything.

I'll miss you!

Haku

Meri's note

Hi Meri

I'm out with Haku but I'll be back soon. Have Chihiro show you where you can get some clean clothes.

See you soon

Rumaki

When Meri woke up she read her note. She went next door to see if Chihiro was awake. Chihiro wasn't awake yet so Meri walked up to her to wake her up.

"Chi, wake up." Meri said as nicely as possible.

Chihiro just moaned "Five more minutes."

_That's Chi for you,_ Meri thought. "Come on Chihiro." Meri said.

"Why get up when we can just blow off school?" Chihiro said forgetting where she was.

"Because we're not in the human world." Meri said as she counted in her head, _three, two, one._ When Meri got to one Chihiro perked up and looked around. Chihiro was all of a sudden wide awake. She apparently knew she was in Haku's room. She looked around and saw the note. She read it and looked at Meri, she was about to explain where the guys were but Meri did it first.

"Yea, I know the boys are out doing whatever they do." Meri said. "Oh and Rumaki said have you show me where I can get clean clothes."

"Ok I could use a shower and some clean clothes too." Chihiro said followed by a long yawn. "Let's get something to eat first I'm starved."

"Yea me too, I didn't think I'd be hungry after all I eat last night." Meri said.

"Oh yea, the spirit world can have that effect on you." Chihiro said yawning again.

"Hey Chi, do they have coffee in the spirit world?" Meri asked.

"I dunno let's go find out." Chihiro replied as she led Meri out of the room.

When the two girls started to eat two fog like clouds appeared infront of them. Meri and Chihiro stared in amazement. The clouds formed Haku and Rumaki only smaller! Haku was infront of Meri and Rumaki was infront of Chihiro.

"Ops!" mini Rumaki said walking on air over to Meri. Haku walked on air over to Chihiro.

"So how's breakfast?" Haku asked.

"Um ok I guess." Chihiro said, a little freaked out by the whole thing.

"Are you really Rumaki?" Meri asked.

"Of course I am!" Rumaki replied.

Meri and Chihiro decided to ditch breakfast. They went to the boiler room to see if Kamajii would react at the sight of two mini dragons in the form of humans. When they walked in Rin was arguing with Kamajii about him not leaving his bowl out from diner. Neither of them paid much attention to mini Haku or mini Rumaki. The girls figured that it was normal. They walked across the soot balls and up the satirs. They went Across the bridge and through the gate. They entered the garden and sat in the same place where Chihiro ran to, when she realized that her parents had been turned into pigs.

"So what have you been guys beenmup to?" Meri said trying to make conversation. There was an extreamly awkward silence, the guy didn't want to tell anyone about what they were doing.

"Well we gotta go so we can get back." Rumaki said looking at Meri.

"I'll see you later Chihiro." Haku said. At that moment they both vanished. Chihiro and Meri were left to walk alone back to the bath house. Once they got back they went up to the top floor. They went into Haku's room to get some clothes. Meri found her old uniform stored away. She then realized how much Haku missed her while she was away. Chihiro continued to look for clothes for herself and Meri. She found clothes for herself. She then handed Meri some clothes just a little smaller then hers.

"There is a bathroom in Rumaki's room you can take a shower and then put this on. When you're done come find me." Chihiro instructed Meri. Meri nodded ad went back to Rumaki's room. As she entered there was a knock on the door. It was one of Rin's friends.

"This is from master Rumaki." She said handing a towl to Meri.

"Thanks!" Meri said. SHe unfolded the towl and a note dropped out.

The note read:

Meri,

Thought you might need this. Be back as soon as I can!

With love,

Rumaki

Meri read the last part over and over again.

_He said with love._ She kept thinking.

* * *

an: hope you liked it. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Something's Wrong

an: I know its been really fluffy but I'm workin on it!.

* * *

After a while the guys got back, normal size. When they came in the girls were in the boiler room listening to Kamajii talk about how Rumaki got there. 

"When Yubaba left Haku was the only one who could keep the bath house in buissness. He started to run the place, but as he did he began to remember his past. He would go around muttering about family. He woke up earlier than normal one day. He woke me up to tell me that he was going to be gone for a while and that I was incharge. I put a spell on a few soot balls to work in my place, so I could take Haku's place." The two girls were sitting on a mat listening like two little kids. At that point Haku and Rumaki walked in.

Haku took over "I spent a week trying to find my way home. It finally came to me and I quickly flew home. When I got there I found out that Rumaki was the only person I had left to call family."

At that point Rumaki took over "I told him that our mom, the godess of the sea, died. Also our father, an ocean guardian, died too. I then had to tell him that our little sister was kidnaped. One day when I was out running erands someone came to our house. Our sister was kidnapped and the house was set on fire. I came home to our garage. I was living there till Haku came home."

Haku picked up "I told him to come back with me and live in the bath house. I told him all about you, Chihiro. He has been living here for about three months now."

It took the girls a while to digest that. As they were about to talk Rin walked in. She was more cheerful than normal.

"Hello everybody! Lunch is ready." She said with a big smile.

"What's gotten into you?" Rumaki said.

"Typical!" she said rolling her eyes. "Well if you have to know, that creepy old guy, who is supposed to be able to tell the future, told me that something major was going to happen tonight!" SHe then walked out still holding Kamajii's bowl. Once she realized that she still had Kamajii's lunch she turned around and came back.

After Haku, Rumaki, Chihiro, and Meri ate lunch they headed upstairs. Haku decide to clean out two of the spare room that were filled with Yubaba's old helped him while Chihiro took Meri on a tour of the bath house. Once the girls were out of ear shot Rumaki put down his box and walked over to the room Haku was cleaning out.

"Haku you know how that creepy old guy is somehow always right?" Rumaki asked with a tone in his voice that made Haku turn around and put down his box.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked back.

"Well I think the girls should stay with Zeneba tonight. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen tonight." Rumaki said. When Rumaki and Haku's parents were alive their father had these realy weird feelings when something bad was going to happen and when Rumaki was born some of that power was given to him. It was kind of like a really strong gut feeling.

"Ok we will take them over after dinner." Haku said getting back to work. Rumaki got back to work and they worked in silence for the rest of the time untill the girls came up to take them to eat. On the way down to dinner Haku explained Rumaki's power and why they were going to Zeneba's for the night.

"Ok so lte's go eat and then we can go." Meri said.

"Yeah I don't want to be caught in anything bad if that old guy is right." Chihiro said. Chihiro looked at Meri and knew that she was thinking the same thing that she was thinking.

Dinner was almost silent except for some atempted conversation. Dinner was really awkward untill Rin came over and started talking.

"Do you two wana come with me to the train station tonight?" Rin asked. "My cousin is coming to stay for a while"

"Sorry Rin but we're not going to be here tonight, we are going to spend the night at Zeneba's house." Chihiro said.

"Oh ok I'll see you tomorrow then." Rin said. She walked away, threw away her trash, then went back to her room.

Once Haku, Rumaki, Meri, and Chihiro finished dinner, they headed upstairs. Chihiro and Meri grabbed the couple things they brought with them and went out the back screen door. Haku and Rumaki changed into their dragon form. Meri got onto Rumaki's back, and Chihiro got onto Haku's back. They flew off and within half an hour they were on Zeneba's front yard. They knocked on the door and no-face answered.

"No-face!!!!!" Chihiro shrieked hugging no-face.

"Ah, ah" No-face said leaning inside. Zeneba walked to the door and seeing that Chihiro and Haku were together again she had to smile.

"Oh Chihiro! You're getting to be so grown up." Zeneba said Hugging Chihiro. "Come inside and I'll put on a pot of tea."

Haku and Rumaki were people again and they entered. They all sat around Zeneba's table while Zeneba started a pot of tea. She then went into the kitchen and came back out with a bunch of food.

"So who is this Chihiro?" Zeneba asked motioning towards Meri.

"Oh this is my best friend, Meri!" Chihiro introduced. "And Meri, this is Zeneba, remember I told you about how she helped me remember Haku."

Meri noded remembering how she was facinated with the stories Chihiro told her. The boys explained the visit and asked if Chihiro and Meri could stay for the night. Zeneba, of course, agreed and went to fix up the spare room. After the snacks were all gone Haku and Rumaki decided to go back. Before flying off Haku and Rumaki said goodbye to the girls. Meri had to bring up what was on her mind.

"Rumaki?" she asked. "What if something happens tonight? Will you get hurt? How will I know if you do?"

Rumaki cut her off "Meri, I'll be fine. You're the ones I'm worried about."

Haku picked up "You two are mortals, we're not. We'll be just fine nothing will happen to us."

With that they flew off, leaving the girls, Zeneba, and No-face waving.


End file.
